starwarsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Cite web
} | } |1}}}} ||Error on call to Template:cite web: Parameters url and title must be specified }} } } | }| } |1}}}} ||Error on call to template:cite web: Parameters archiveurl and archivedate must be both specified or both omitted }} }} } } | } | } | } } | , } }} | } }} | } | } } | , } }} | } }} }} }} } } | }| ; } }} }} } }| } | ( }) | } | } | ( } }) | ( }) }} }} |}} }} } } | . }} } | }: }} } | } | } | } }}}} | } | } | } }}}} }} } | ( }) }} } | ( }) }} } | . } }} } | } }} } | . } } } | | } } } || }} }} }} } } || } | ( }) | } | } | ( } }) | ( }) }} }} }} }}. } | Archived from the original on }}} } | , } }}. }} } | Retrieved on }}} } | , } }}. }} } | Retrieved on }, }. }} } | Retrieved on } }. }} } | " }" }} } | | } | | } | | |File|Category:Pages with missing permanent archival links|}} |Category:Pages with missing permanent archival links}} | }}}}}} This template is used to cite external websites that do not otherwise have a specific citation templates on Wookieepedia. Usage Copy the template code below, and paste it into an article's reference note. Fill in as many fields as you can, remove any that you don't use, and remove any extra spacing between each field. - - |accessmonthday= |accessdaymonth= |accessyear= |author= |last= |first= |authorlink= |coauthors= |date= |year= |month= |format= |work= |publisher= |pages= |language= |archiveurl= |archivedate= |quote=}} Required parameters * url: URL of online item. * title: Title of online item. * archiveurl: URL of the archive location of the item (requires archivedate) * archivedate: Date when the item was archived (requires archiveurl), in ISO 8601 YYYY-MM-DD format, e.g. 2006-02-17. Must not be wikilinked; it will be linked automatically. For producing a wikilinked date of retrieval: :* accessdate: Full date when item was accessed, in ISO 8601 YYYY-MM-DD format, for example "accessdate = - - ". Must not be wikilinked For producing a non-wikilinked date of retrieval: :* accessmonthday and accessyear: Month and day when item was accessed, for example "accessmonthday = May 10", and year when item was accessed, for example "accessyear = 2005". Produces: Retrieved on May 10, 2006. :* accessdaymonth and accessyear: Month and day when item was accessed, for example "accessdaymonth = 10 May", and year when item was accessed, for example "accessyear = 2005". Produces: Retrieved on 10 May 2006. Optional parameters * author: Author ** last works with first to produce last, first ** authorlink works either with author or with last & first to link to the appropriate wikipedia article. Does not work with URLs. ** coauthors: allows additional authors * date: Full date of publication, preferably in ISO 8601 YYYY-MM-DD format, e.g. 2006-02-17. May be wikilinked. ** OR: year: Year of publication, and month: Name of the month of publication. If you also have the day, use date instead. Must not be wikilinked. * format: Format, e.g. PDF. HTML implied if not specified. * work: If this item is part of a larger work, name of that work. * publisher: Publisher, if any. * pages: pp. 5–7: first page and optional last page. This is for listing the pages relevant to the citation, not the total number of pages in the book. This is especially useful for PDF format, where the page can be linked to with the #page=''number'' anchor tagged on the end of the URL: *: pages = p. 123 * language: language of publication (don't specify "English" as this is the default). * quote: Relevant quote from online item. Examples ;Some standard use cases * → * → * → * → * → * → ;Non-linking date of retrieval (using accessmonthday and accessyear) * → ;Using format * → ;language * → ;coauthors * → ;No author * → ;No author, no publisher * → * → * → ; Using archiveurl and archivedate to refer to items that went away but are available from an archive site * → * → ; Using quote * → ;No parameters (error) * →